


表裡不一，如他

by sealfaceAL



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 護法咒的訣竅是快樂的記憶。但艾瑞克和琳達不確定快樂的定義。





	表裡不一，如他

**Author's Note:**

> 琳達的姓氏為費里曼是我的私設，因為覺得如果學生的名字有姓氏的話，帝查拉身為教授在課堂上應該不會直呼學生的名字；但我真的查不到琳達的姓。

　　如果問艾瑞克他最喜歡什麼科目，那大概會是黑魔法防禦術。  
　　不，和他堂哥是黑魔法防禦術的教授沒有關係！所有人都知道他恨死了他堂哥！  
　　沒有因為他堂哥的關係恨烏及屋簡直萬幸。

　　「不，不太對吧。再怎麼說，你怎麼會在討厭帝查拉教授的同時喜歡黑魔法防禦術？」琳達抓著她的魔杖，近乎崩潰的第一百零三次揮舞：「護法咒簡直比帝查拉教授的涼鞋還要令人生厭好嗎？我寧願去研究教授的睫毛有多彎！」  
　　「我討厭他和我喜歡他教的科目不衝突，琳達。」艾瑞克一臉生無可戀的揮舞魔杖，噴出一團銀色煙霧：「如果我爸不硬把我丟給他管，我現在可能就是貓豹學院的學生，或者雷鳥也行。」  
　　「我覺得葛萊芬多也不錯啊，是獅子呢！」琳達不解的歪頭，看向自己的前男友：「而且為什麼就是貓豹和雷鳥？我覺得長角水蛇和地精也挺適合你的？」  
　　「拜託，琳達。長角水蛇就算了，地精是帝查拉該去的地方！」艾瑞克翻了個白眼：「他那種悲天憫人又優柔寡斷的性格，去那剛好！我可不是！」  
　　琳達遲疑了一下，打消了跟他說其實他比帝查拉教授更悲天憫人的念頭。

　　  
　　梅林的內褲啊，他怎麼就沒意識到，帝查拉教授是個史萊哲林呢？剛碰到頭頂的捲髮分類帽就尖叫著宣布的那種。  
　　當時認識這位王子殿下的人們都以為帝查拉八成會是一隻小獾，赫夫帕夫的學生們至今提到這件事還會嘆息呢。

　　噢，當然，他們對班納教授沒有任何不滿。

 

　　正當琳達還在心裡吐槽自己的前男友時，艾瑞克已經焦躁地幾乎要摔魔杖了。  
　　「訣竅是快樂的記憶？那傢伙絕對在耍人！」他低聲詛咒道。  
　　「聽說要是打從心底快樂的才算……你想的是什麼？」琳達問。  
　　「……第一次騎掃帚、收到入學信、拿到魔杖、入學儀式上的大餐、」像是想到什麼似的，艾瑞克臉有點微紅：「……還有第一次和女生約會。」

　　原來是跟我約會啊。琳達想。「先說，是因為你不喜歡我，我才甩了你喔。」她毫不抱歉的說。  
　　「妳又知道我不喜歡妳。」艾瑞克不甘地說。  
　　「別小看女人的直覺！」琳達撥了撥頭髮：「哪怕當時她只有十三歲。」  
　　  
　　艾瑞克再度給了自己前女友一個白眼。　

 

　　不管是哪一個記憶，快樂的能量都不夠召出護法。  
　　最有效的和琳達約會，也不過噴團霧。  
　　但明天的黑魔法防禦課就要驗收成果了。艾瑞克咬唇，他不想被堂哥看扁。

　　想到琳達，他神色都沉了下來。  
　　他和琳達相識在美國。他被帶到英國時，琳達也剛好跟著父母搬來了英國。  
　　琳達喜歡他，他從未懷疑過。只要選擇住校，她其實可以不用跟父母來英國；出身莫魔家庭的她，是更喜歡校風平等友善的伊法魔尼的，他知道。  
　　他喜歡的心情也是千真萬確的，如果對象不是她那還能是誰呢？難不成是帝查拉？

　　艾瑞克嗤了一聲。  
　　下輩子都休想。

　　「史蒂文斯？」葛萊芬多院長應敲門聲開門就看到自己的學生一臉賭氣的表情，「怎麼了？和你堂哥吵架？」  
　　「不是的，羅傑斯教授。」他一邊為人們總把他和帝查拉連在一起而彆扭，一邊說出來意：「我是來請教如何施展護法咒的。」  
　　「向一個魔法史教授？」史蒂夫伸手示意他坐下，自己也倚進了沙發裡。  
　　「向一個擅長黑魔法防禦術的魔法史教授。」艾瑞克順著史蒂夫的手勢坐到了單人沙發上。  
　　「不去找帝查拉？」史蒂夫笑著揮了揮手，兩杯南瓜汁出現在桌上，「他才是你的黑魔法防禦術教授，也更了解你。」  
　　「不了，我才想問為什麼你們總把我和他連在一起。您明知我討厭他。」艾瑞克抓起裝著南瓜汁的玻璃杯，喝了一大口。  
　　「但他是你堂哥，比我更了解你。」史蒂夫抿了一口飲料：「我可不知道你最快樂的記憶是什麼。」  
　　「帝查拉教授也不會知道他所有學生的快樂記憶。」艾瑞克撇了撇嘴：「我只是需要知道要怎麼找到最快樂的那些，並且提取它們。」

　　史蒂夫靠在沙發柔軟的靠背上，顯得隨意而放鬆，「如何抓住最快樂的那些，我以為對你這個年紀來說是最擅長的？得到夢寐以求的生日禮物、和家人一起度過最完美的聖誕、和喜歡的人的第一次牽手、擁抱、親吻，不需要我告訴你吧？」  
　　「我就是想不到才來請教您的。」艾瑞克蹙著眉，焦躁地咬著吸管：「我目前試過最有用的是第一次約會，可那也只噴出了一團銀霧。」  
　　「那就代表方向對了。」史蒂夫說：「護法咒的成功與人們心裡最正面積極而快樂的記憶息息相關，因此許多人的護法不是反射自己的性格，就是以他們的摯愛為形象。」  
　　「仔細想想看，史蒂文斯，你的心中可有摯愛？」葛萊芬多的院長和藹地望著自己的學生，任由他陷入沉思。

　　嚴格來說，艾瑞克是個乖孩子。  
　　雖然他老愛和他堂哥作對，老是對他堂哥橫眉豎目咬牙切齒。但他是個乖孩子。  
　　憧憬著父親就讀過的伊法魔尼，崇拜著曾經是美國最頂尖的正氣師的葛萊芬多院長，對師長們尊敬有加，對朋友們開朗大方的，那種乖孩子。  
　　乖孩子心中的摯愛，好像只能是用童話描繪整個世界的父親、想像中身上散發著蘋果派香味的母親、還有那個大人都稱讚她可愛聰明乖巧柔順的女孩。

　　可是細數那些最能讓他的心像一顆鮮豔繽紛的氣球那樣充盈飽脹的回憶，換來的卻只是一團銀色的霧氣。  
　　  
　　恍然之間，琳達的話語似乎迴盪在耳邊。  
　　『是因為你不喜歡我，我才甩了你喔。』  
　　  
　　艾瑞克茫然了。  
　　「……我不明白，教授。」他低下頭，「我不知道什麼叫摯愛。」  
　　  
　　史蒂夫看著他，一絲悲傷從眼底傾洩而出。  
　　「……真的嗎？孩子？」他嘴角輕揚，勾起一個溫暖的笑容：「你真的不知道？還是你認為自己不應該得到？」  
　　「我……不明白。教授。」艾瑞克感覺有什麼在心裡一閃而逝。  
　　「不，你很清楚的，史蒂文斯。」曾經的正氣師不會錯過少年臉上的猶疑，史蒂夫笑了起來：「你已經擁有了答案，不是嗎？」

 

　　從院長辦公室裡出來，艾瑞克還是一頭霧水。  
　　是羅傑斯教授本身的特質，還是師長們和學生講話都喜歡彎來繞去？  
　　帝查拉是這樣，曾經的美國隊長成了老師後也是。  
　　還美其名曰自己想出來的才是自己的答案，能靠自己就想出答案的話誰還需要老師！  
　　他煩躁的進入葛來分多的交誼廳，打算找琳達再練習一會護法咒。

　　「妳魔杖揮的太用力了，琳達。」他才剛通過門口，就聽見一個溫柔的女聲說道：「護法不是靠力氣叫出來的。」  
　　「我、就是不能，娜奇雅小姐。」琳達沮喪的低頭。  
　　「妳可以的。已經有白霧了，只是還沒有完整的形體。」被稱為娜奇雅小姐的女子說道。

　　好啊，他堂哥明天要驗收護法咒的成果，他到現在還一點頭緒都沒有；結果他的前女友和他堂哥的前女友親密的在一起練習，看起來沒打算讓他加入。  
　　艾瑞克翻了個白眼。好樣的，琳達。

　　「……不行的，娜奇雅小姐。」琳達嘆了口氣，「那確實……是我最美好的時光。但並不是什麼幸福的回憶。」  
　　「為什麼？因為妳和他分手了？」娜奇雅將手放在琳達的肩上，鼓勵的撫摩著。  
　　  
　　他停下正準備走上前打斷她們兩人宇宙的腳步，下意識的閃進了門附近不起眼的角落陰影裡。  
　　前女友在向別的知情人士討論自己，這可太尷尬了。

　　「……不只。」琳達搖頭，「我和他分手是因為我想給他更好的。他認為自己愛的是我，但我知道他不是。他只是喜歡我。」  
　　她悲傷的看著自己的魔杖：「明知他對我只有喜歡，我也欺騙了自己那麼久，耽誤了他那麼久。每一個快樂的片段都只是在提醒我，這些都是因為他以為他能愛我，而我騙自己他愛我。」  
　　「我不認為這種回憶可以召喚出完整的護法。」

　　「我不同意這個說法。」年輕有為的正氣師美麗而自信，她扳過少女的下巴，讓她看著自己，「沒錯，召喚出完整的護法需要強大的、快樂的能量，而提供這些力量的記憶也確實大多與施術者的摯愛相關。妳認為妳的愛並不是建立在雙方的真誠上的，那些美好的回憶摻雜了誤會與虛假，不是真正的快樂，不夠強大，所以妳才認為妳不能，對嗎？」  
　　「那麼琳達，妳認為怎樣的回憶才算是強大？」  
　　琳達看著娜奇雅美麗的臉，茫然地眨了眨眼，「呃……純粹無暇？不容懷疑？毫不動搖的信念……之類的？」她不確定的給出了標準的葛萊芬多式答案。  
　　「不容懷疑，是的。」娜奇雅笑著說：「但可未必純粹無暇，也未必不曾動搖過。」  
　　琳達的眉頭都皺起來了，「可是純粹無暇不就是不容懷疑嗎？未必不曾動搖又是什麼意思？」她困惑地問。  
　　「純粹無暇的心意確實是不容懷疑。」娜奇雅說：「不過琳達，你認為，只有純粹無暇，才算的上是不容懷疑嗎？」  
　　「或者說，是否所有不容懷疑的快樂與強大，都是從一開始就堅定、純粹，沒有過錯與掙扎？」  
　　琳達看著正氣師澄澈的雙眼，像是害怕卻又想抓住什麼似的，低聲道，「……可是，快樂強大的回憶，也會有那些嗎？」  
　　「當然，琳達。」娜奇雅說：「毫無猶豫與懷疑，當然是一種強大；但即使曾經迷失，歷經徘徊掙扎後獲得的美好，是另一種不會動搖的強大。」  
　　  
　　這答案對琳達來說顯然太深奧了，對艾瑞克來說也是。  
　　但艾瑞克看著琳達的眼神，他知道她想要相信這句話。  
　　因為他也是。

　　琳達從眼角餘光中發現了藏在角落的人影。  
　　「……艾瑞克？」她試探著問道。  
　　人影在原地僵了一下，放棄似的走了出來。  
　　「嘿琳達！」他拉了張椅子，在兩位女士的桌邊坐下，「娜奇雅小姐。」並不情願地對他堂哥的前女友補了個招呼。  
　　「嗨。」娜奇雅笑著道，「護法咒練習得怎麼樣？聽說你和琳達都有點困難？」  
　　「……是的。」面對和自己身為院長的堂兄同輩，又是現任正氣師的娜奇雅，再怎麼不情願，艾瑞克也無法不對輩分較長的她以禮相待，「去請教了羅傑斯教授。」  
　　娜奇雅的臉上浮現出近似懷念的笑，「受益良多？還是什麼都沒聽懂？」  
　　艾瑞克可以肯定，那嘴角上揚的弧度中絕對帶著屬於過來人的幸災樂禍。  
　　「沒聽懂。」他不情不願的嘟嚷道。  
　　「正常的。羅傑斯先生的深意向來難抓，『自己思考出的答案才是你們自己的東西』，他一向的指導方針。」娜奇雅向後傾靠在椅背上，「雖說帝查拉在這方面一點障礙都沒有。」  
　　「八成因為他們思路相近。」艾瑞克翻了個白眼，「講究文雅的老古董。」  
　　「我不認為你這樣講兩位教授是個好主意。」琳達說。  
　　「鑒於明天都要驗收了那兩位教授一個提示講得和謎語一樣、另一個根本不給提示，我覺得這麼講算客氣了。」艾瑞克嗤笑道。  
　　「不是帝查拉教授不給提示，是你根本沒去找他要提示吧！」琳達受不了的看著他：「乾脆點好嗎？教授又不是什麼洪水猛獸。」  
　　「比起他我還寧願去面對洪水猛獸，琳達。」  
　　「所以說為什麼？」琳達半瞇起眼望著自己的前男友，「僅僅因為他拒絕十二歲的你的告白？」  
　　「－－才不是！」艾瑞克幾乎要跳起來，像隻被踩了尾巴的貓：「小時候鬧著玩的，誰會喜歡他－－」  
　　琳達無視他惱羞成怒般的反應，似乎打定主意要掀開所有被關上的盒子，「你就會。」她說：「原本老是拒絕和我出去玩只為了和了不起的教授堂兄多騎一會飛天掃帚、拒絕我的告白只因為不想把和堂兄珍貴的相處時間拿來約會的傢伙，忽然面如死灰的說想要和我交往，從此看到帝查拉教授就繞道走－－還不夠明顯嗎艾瑞克？你騙得了誰？」  
　　艾瑞克楞楞的看著她，一旁娜奇雅憐憫的視線幾乎刺的他生疼。  
　　半晌，他挫敗的抹了把臉，「為什麼是現在？」他悶悶的問。  
　　「因為明天要測驗護法咒，而你到現在還在逃避。」琳達不客氣地說。  
　　「……是啊，護法咒。」他呻吟著說。  
　　這就是他得在堂兄的前女友面前接受前女友的質問的源頭。  
　　見鬼的護法，見鬼的快樂記憶，見鬼的帝查拉。

　　大概是他的挫折溢於言表實在太過難得，娜奇雅再開口時，聲音更加柔和友善，「艾瑞克，如果摯愛的定義對你而言太過困難，你可以想想別的。快樂的記憶未必非得與摯愛有關。」  
　　「……但我的，確實有關。」放棄似的，艾瑞克繃緊的肩膀垮了下來。「所有的，都和他有關。」他輕聲道。  
　　「第一次騎掃帚、收到入學信、拿到魔杖、入學儀式上的大餐，我最快樂的記憶就是這些了。而這些時候，他都和我在一起。」  
　　所以第一次的「喜歡」，自然也給了他。直到那個拒絕。  
　　艾瑞克沒說出口，但他們都心知肚明。

　　娜奇雅嘆了口氣，「艾瑞克，你知道帝查拉和我分手時說了什麼嗎？」  
　　「我以為是妳甩了他？」艾瑞克疑惑的挑眉，「他還因此沮喪了一陣子。」  
　　他還為此幸災樂禍了好一段時間。他想。  
　　「不，是他甩了我。」娜奇雅優雅地笑笑：「『艾瑞克還太小，什麼都不懂。但我當時是真的想答應他，娜奇雅。我真的想。但我不能。我不能用這種半調子的心態繼續和妳交往。』他這麼說了，所以我們分手了。」  
　　面對衝擊太大的情報，艾瑞克幾乎無法消化。  
　　「……什麼都不懂？」他瞠目結舌了半晌才擠出一句話：「什麼都不懂的人是誰啊？」  
　　大概是你們兩個吧。琳達想。  
　　「老古董的自以為是。」娜奇雅點頭贊同，意有所指的道：「永遠都不曉得溝通比面子更重要。」  
　　琳達射向自己的譴責目光幾乎要化成實質了。  
　　艾瑞克倏地站起，「我去別的地方練習護法咒，先走了。」  
　　他近乎落荒而逃地快步走出交誼廳。  
　　「－－居然還在逃避！」琳達看著關上的門，一臉恨鐵不成鋼。  
　　「我想這次不是。或者不完全是。」娜奇雅溫柔的笑笑，「倒是妳－－琳達小姐，準備好繼續練習了嗎？」  
　　  
　　  
　　帝查拉的地窖迎來了一位難得的客人。  
　　「我以為你應該在練習護法咒，艾瑞克。」他放下批改學生作業的羽毛筆，放棄責備堂弟踹門而進的無禮舉動，「你上堂課的表現可不是你應有的水準。」  
　　「所以我來請教你，帝查拉教授。」艾瑞克在講到稱謂時重重咬字，帶著要把那個詞生吞活剝的氣勢。  
　　「希望你不是對每位教授都這麼粗魯。」帝查拉給了他一個譴責的眼神，「訣竅部分都告訴你們了吧？還是有困難？」  
　　「關於這點，正是我想請教的。」艾瑞克瞪著他，「你說要想像自己特別愉快的回憶吧？」  
　　「是的。」  
　　「但我有困難。」  
　　「……為什麼？我以為你並不缺乏這方面的記憶。」帝查拉的聲音平靜沉穩，表情溫和的像是戴了面具，就像從前面對哭泣的小艾瑞克那樣。  
　　那曾經是艾瑞克最討厭的東西之一，彷彿沒有任何事能擾亂這個人，沒有任何事能讓他在乎。  
　　彷彿最狼狽的，只有自己。

　　艾瑞克深吸一口氣，「不，我不缺。」他要打碎那面平靜。  
　　「直到你毀了它們。」  
　　平靜的面具裂開，一絲錯愕自裂縫溢出。  
　　「－－我？」帝查拉不安的說：「我不記得我有做過什麼？」  
　　「你拒絕了我。在我向你告白之後。」艾瑞克步步進逼，「別說你不記得。」  
　　那語氣太過肯定，而帝查拉無法否認一個事實，「是的，我拒絕了你的告白。在你十二歲時。」他嘆了口氣，「艾瑞克，聽我說，任何一個有責任感的大人都會這麼做，你當時還－－」  
　　「－－還什麼？還太小？還是會把欣賞和喜歡搞混的年紀？還什麼都不懂？」艾瑞克怒氣沖沖的說：「那你呢帝查拉？你又懂什麼？你就大得能分清楚我是欣賞你還是喜歡你？就能替我做決定？」  
　　「至少我知道你不喜歡我！沒有人會喜歡自己討厭的人！」帝查拉的音量在堂弟的指責下不禁提高了點。  
　　「你憑什麼這麼說？難道我的告白是假的嗎？」  
　　「憑什、天哪艾瑞克，這還需要我來告訴你嗎？」帝查拉不敢置信地看著堂弟：「你親口說過討厭我，不止一次！記得嗎？更何況不只這個，我們還－－你明知道的！你不可能喜歡我！」他挫敗的抹了把臉，無力的靠向椅背，「我不知道你為什麼說要和我在一起，但你的告白是錯的。你很快就會意識到這個，艾瑞克。」  
　　「哈！我會意識到什麼？」艾瑞克憤怒的瞪著堂兄，「意識到我們是堂兄弟？我們都是男的？」  
　　「不是那個問題，艾瑞克－－」  
　　「那問題是什麼！？你到底覺得我會意識到什麼連我自己都不知道的東西？」艾瑞克大吼道：「如果我的告白是錯的，那你呢？擅自認為我的心意只是一時沖昏頭難道就是對的嗎？」  
　　「難道你敢說你不會後悔嗎？」帝查拉看著張牙舞爪的堂弟，心情隨著堂弟的怒氣而悶漲：「你總是說你想讀伊法魔尼，討厭霍格華茲學院與血統間壁壘分明的氣氛；跟我炫耀琳達漂亮溫柔又和你很要好，說她是最理想的新娘人選！這就是一切，艾瑞克！」  
　　「蛤！？你少在那裏－－」  
　　「我沒有，艾瑞克。」艾瑞克眼底的錯愕與質疑刺痛了年輕的教授：「伊法魔尼的風氣讓你放鬆吧？琳達也讓你感到舒服自在吧？我了解你，伊法魔尼是很優秀環境又友善的學校，琳達確實也是優秀的女孩；她們確實很適合你的個性。而我沒辦法給你這些！」  
　　艾瑞克怒極反笑，「說到底你還是在乎性別和血統。」  
　　「不，艾瑞克。我不在乎。」帝查拉呼出一口氣，「事實上，我不在意任何事。性別、血緣、人際圈、價值觀，都無所謂。」  
　　「但我在乎你。」

　　艾瑞克狠狠的瞪著堂兄。  
　　「你真是個徹頭徹尾的渾蛋。」他說：「只在乎我卻又不把我的心意當一回事？這就是你拒絕我的原因？『別做會後悔的事』？你以為聽起來像是為我著想？」  
　　「當時你只有十二歲，艾瑞克。就算是現在，你也才十五歲。」帝查拉疲憊的望向他：「你沒想到未來，我可以理解。但我是你的兄長，我必須為你想。」  
　　  
　　我得確保你哪天想停止時還能回頭。  
　　青年的心意痛苦而堅定，像是風浪中的錨，飄搖、沉重，卻讓飽受顛簸煎熬的心抓住了幾分安穩。

　　艾瑞克的眼神依然憤怒，再開口時聲音卻異常平靜。  
　　「明天的護法驗收，你等著瞧。」他抬手直直指向堂兄的鼻子：「我會讓你再也說不出我的告白是錯的這種話。」

　　艾瑞克像一陣暴風似的捲回葛萊芬多交誼廳時，娜奇雅已經不在了。  
　　「娜奇雅小姐呢？」他向琳達詢問道。  
　　「她、還有事，先走了。」琳達的神情有些慌亂，臉也可疑的紅著。  
　　艾瑞克半瞇起眼，「她不是在教妳護法咒嗎？」  
　　「呃……嗯、對，但她把訣竅都告訴我了，剩下的得靠我自己練了。」琳達撇過頭，避開艾瑞克探究的目光：「先別說我了，你不是去別處練習了嗎？如何？」  
　　「還不錯。」艾瑞克眼眸半闔，眼底晦暗，銳利的鋒芒一閃而過：「絕對，會給教授一個驚喜的。」  
　　「你還真有幹勁。」想起什麼似的，琳達臉上的紅暈未褪，眼神卻變得柔軟：「剛好，我也有想要給她驚喜的人。一起練習？」她邀請似的舉起魔杖。  
　　艾瑞克望向她，嘴角勾起。  
　　「絕對，要讓他們大吃一驚！」

　　  
　　帝查拉的腳一踏進教室，便感到艾瑞克的目光牢牢戳在自己身上。  
　　如果那是麻瓜的放大鏡折射的光束的話，帝查拉毫不意外自己會被燒穿一個洞。  
　　想到堂弟昨天撂下的狠話，年輕的教授有點不安。  
　　他不太自在地站到講台上，望著台下因為即將到來的測驗躁動不安的學生們。  
　　「上一堂課我們教了護法咒，讓你們回去練習了一週，應該有點心得了？」他在學生們的臉上環視了一圈，迅速地進入了平常的教學狀態：「有人需要再示範一遍的嗎？」  
　　幾隻手猶疑著舉了起來。  
　　帝查拉點頭示意他們放下，「那麼我就再示範一遍，需要的人看仔細了。」他走到講台下方，對著空著的前方舉起了魔杖，「疾疾，護法現身！」  
　　一隻銀色的爪子自魔杖尖端出現，閃爍著光澤的猛獸從銀白色的煙霧中奔湧而出。  
　　長長的尾巴在空氣中拖曳出優雅的弧度，斑斕的毛皮挾帶銳利的鋒芒，勾勒著野性的華麗。  
　　「哇喔……」教室裡響起了陣陣驚嘆。  
　　「……帝查拉教授的護法……」  
　　「真的好美……」  
　　這就是帝查拉的護法。艾瑞克凝視著那隻巨獸，心想。  
　　強大的，美麗的，花豹。  
　　銀白的花豹倏地轉頭，銳利的豎瞳對上了艾瑞克的視線。  
　　恍然之間，竟與記憶中帝查拉痛苦而堅定的眼神重疊。

　　艾瑞克望著花豹冰冷的瞳孔，死死的握住了魔杖。  
　　花豹向著他走近兩步，便在他面前化作一陣銀白色的煙霧，消失在空氣裡。  
　　  
　　「好，都看清楚了嗎？先專注於回想那些特別快樂的回憶，一邊用魔杖蓄積能量，最後念咒。」帝查拉靠著講桌，揮手示意道：「有誰想先來的？」  
　　像是被這句話澆醒似的，少數躍躍欲試的同學大步向前，有些慌亂失措的在座位上加緊練習。更多的則是緊張又興奮地排成了一列，等待屬於自己的演示。  
　　「第一個成功的實體護法，非常優美的天鵝，費里曼小姐。」帝查拉讚賞的笑了，「葛萊芬多加十分。」  
　　「謝謝，」琳達的笑容中帶了點掩不住的沮喪：「不過我更希望是白天鵝。」  
　　「娜奇雅不會同意妳的。」帝查拉狡黠的向她眨了眨眼，「黑天鵝可是她最喜歡的鳥。」  
　　琳達紅著臉跑開了。  
　　  
　　一些人成功召喚了實體護法，也有人只能噴出一團銀白色的氣體。  
　　有人欣喜於代表自己的護法形體，也有人不甚滿意。  
　　隨著測驗持續進行，隊伍也緩緩的變短。  
　　艾瑞克還靜靜的坐在位置上。  
　　帝查拉一邊指導其他學生的施咒，一邊暗暗注意著堂弟。  
　　平常的艾瑞克總是排前幾個，測完了就回座位，彷彿要將和堂兄教授的接觸降到最小似的，毫不拖沓。  
　　他想做什麼？他思忖著。

　　「很棒的松鼠，希爾先生。小但強大。」他溫言誇獎著不太高興的戳著銀白松鼠護法的雷文克勞男孩，無奈而欣慰地看著他回到座位上。  
　　「下一位－－」他將視線轉回前方。  
　　艾瑞克站在那。  
　　「－－史蒂文斯先生。」帝查拉平穩如常的語調頓了一下，眼神往隊伍的方向飄去：「今天排最後一個？」  
　　「快樂的回憶需要醞釀的，教授。」艾瑞克用在師長面前乖巧有禮的樣子答道。  
　　但帝查拉看的清楚，那雙眼中閃爍著的光。  
　　「……請，史蒂文斯先生。」而他只能放任。

　　艾瑞克退後幾步，舉起魔杖。閉上眼，將帝查拉的臉隔絕在外。  
　　那是一層平靜的、名為大人的面具。自從帝查拉以少年天才之姿接任霍格華茲的教職，並接受了父親對於保護與照顧他的請託之後，就像束縛似的，牢牢罩住了帝查拉。  
　　堂兄痛苦的聲音在耳邊迴盪。『我是你的兄長，我必須為你想。』  
　　他必須剝開它。

　　「疾疾，護法現身！」他睜開眼，厲聲喝道。  
　　銀白的煙霧如火焰般自魔杖尖端竄出，一隻粗壯的爪尖衝破了火焰。  
　　閃爍珍珠光澤的猛獸奔躍而出，毛皮上的暗紋在燈光下一閃即逝，尾巴的尖端在空中勾出了似曾相識的優雅弧度。  
　　有誰不禁呢喃出聲：「－－那是……黑豹嗎？」  
　　沒有人注意到這聲輕語，就像生怕驚擾到什麼似的，所有人都沉浸在護法那珍珠般的光暈下。  
　　  
　　黑豹尾巴一甩，後腿一蹬躍上了講桌。  
　　銀白的豎瞳，直直地望向帝查拉。  
　　一如它的施術者，深深地，不容逃避的，凝視。  
　　  
　　帝查拉望著黑豹的眼，半晌，輕輕的呼出一口氣。  
　　「很漂亮的黑豹，史蒂文斯先生。非常優秀。」  
　　像是終於放下了什麼似的，他閉上了眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本預計寫個一千字上下的小短篇，一個不小心爆了字數。  
> 篇名的表裡不一指的是堂兄弟二人的護法互為彼此的形象這件事，也是代表兩人對彼此的心意都表現得口是心非。
> 
> 文章無法講清楚的設定：  
> 恩喬布是間諜，專門蒐集黑巫師的情報，幫助人們對抗他們。由於工作上會帶來危險，因此把艾瑞克放到相對安全的霍格華茲，請也要在那工作的帝查拉照顧兼保護。  
> 琳達之所以希望自己的護法是白天鵝，是因為娜奇雅的護法就是白天鵝。艾瑞克回到交誼廳時琳達臉紅是因為娜奇雅親了她。  
> ：＂既然以前的回憶能量都不夠，那我們現在來製造一些新的怎麼樣？＂  
> 大概是這樣ww
> 
> 希望你們喜歡！


End file.
